I Live My Life Because of My Past, Even I Still Regret It
by Justaway-Madao
Summary: Perjalanan Kisah Cinta Seorang Mantan Bajak Laut dengan seorang Tuan Puteri Edo. Timeskip setelah Perang Besar, Spin-Off Prequel dari " A Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance Even Time". KamuSoyo Pairing, slight Okikagu. Some Lime Inside.
1. Sometimes, Smile's Brighter From the Sun

**LESSON I: SOMETIMES, A SMILE FROM THE ONE YOU LOVE IS BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN**

 _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece_.

.

.

.

Langit senja dengan warna yang hampir semerah darah, warna yang sangat tidak normal mencerminkan bahwa langit sedang berduka atas peperangan yang telah terjadi di Bumi. Kesedihan akibat banyaknya darah yang gugur membasahi permukaan Bumi setelah pertempuran telah usai.

Seorang pria terduduk diantara tumpukan mayat, manusia, Amanto, alien dalam diam. Masih menggunakan pakaian _Changsan_ tempur yang berlumuran darah, entah itu darahnya atau darah lawannya. Langit yang tidak lagi sewarna dengan warna rambutnya seakan mengajaknya berbicara, membuatnya merenung dalam tatapan kosong.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah lembut yang menghampirinya dari belakang, langkah yang bahkan tanpa melihatnya dia tahu kalau itu langkah seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak terjaga dalam kewaspadaan.

Walau tidak menolehkan pandangannya, dia membuka lebar-lebar gendang telinganya dari suara yang menghampirinya itu. Saat dia yakin siapakah yang mendekatinya, dia hanya berkata dengan suara berat karena kelelahannya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku, setelah melalui semua ini mengapa aku baru sadar kalau apa yang kuperbuat selama ini salah."

"Kau tidak perlu mencari pengampunan dari siapapun, kau hanya perlu membayar semua perbuatanmu itu dengan hal yang sepadan, benar kan?" sahut sosok wanita itu dengan suara ber-kharisma tinggi.

Kamui yang mendengar semua itu melepaskan pandangannya dari langit, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Bumi ( _baca_ : _menunduk_ )

"Ne, apa kau menyukai tempat ini? Memang disini terkadang banyak hal yang tidak nyaman, tapi juga banyak hal baik didalamnya." Tambah suara wanita tersebut.

"Semua sudah terlambat, semua kehidupan disini sudah hancur. Bahkan negara ini sudah tidak memiliki pemimpin. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan keindahan didalamnya."

"Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu membangun semuanya kembali, kita hanya perlu menambahkan sendiri kebahagiaan didalamnya, dan tentunya kita akan melindungi itu semua, benar?" sekilas pernyataan itu membuat Kamui sang lelaki dibawah senja itu tertegun,

"Ne, maukah kamu melindungi Bumi ini?" tambah suara wanita tersebut dan sukses membuat Kamui menatap wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **[Empat Tahun Kemudian]**

Kamui terbangun dari tidurnya, cahaya mentari pagi dimusim gugur menggerayangi kelopak matanya dan membuatnya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Suara kicau burung yang hinggap dipelataran beranda kamar membuatnya terduduk dari posisi tidurnya, pandangannya berlari kesetiap sudut tubuhnya dan mendapati tak ada sehelai pakaian pun dikenakannya pagi itu.

Dia menghela nafas, meletakkan telapak tangan kanan diwajahnya. Mencoba memperjelas ingatan yang baru saja dia dapat dalam tidurnya, namun semakin dia memperjelas ingatan itu, maka semakin dia sadar kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang pantas berada ditempat saat ini dia berada.

Semua penyesalan itu semakin membuat nafasnya terengah-engah dan memacu jantungnya lebih kencang, sampai dia merasakan telapak tangan kirinya menghangat akan sebuah sentuhan. Sebuah sentuhan yang sangat halus, telapak tangan yang bahkan sangat kecil dan lembut jika dibandingkan telapaknya yang kasar.

"Hei, ada apa? _Anata_ , mengapa keringatmu begitu banyak, _daijobu_?

Suara yang bahkan lebih merdu dari kicauan burung pagi itu meruntuhkan semua sensasi yang dirasakannya akibat ingatan masa lalunya itu, perlahan disapunya keringat diwajahnya dan mengendarkan pandangannya kearah pemilik suara. Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang bahkan wangi tubuhnya memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Hanya teringat masa lalu sedikit… _Ohaiyo_ Soyo…" jawabnya dengan senyuman semanis madu. Senyum yang selalu terpancar diwajahnya namun kali ini hanya untuk orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Hm, _ohaiyo…_ Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau ingat, maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?" sahut wanita bernama Soyo, yang bahkan lebih muda dari Kamui itu.

Ditodong dengan pertanyaan itu, membuat senyum manisnya memudar. Sempat berpikir beberapa saat untuk merangkai kata.

"Aku hanya merasa tak pantas untuk berada disini saat ini bersamamu, aku masih sangat menyesali semua perbuatanku sebelum empat tahun yang lalu."

Mendengar jawaban nan suram tersebut, Soyo menggembungkan pipinya, melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kamui dan segera berdiri dan menarik selimut yang membungkus mereka untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang ternyata juga tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun juga.

 _"E-_ _eh…"_ Kamui yang bingung dengan tindakan tiba-tiba rekan se- _futon_ -nya itu langsung membelalakkan matanya. Mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai dirasuki angin pagi musim gugur yang lumayan dingin, bahkan bagi Yato yang tidak mengenakan satu pakaian pun, matanya terus menatap lekat wanita itu.

Soyo, seorang puteri pewaris dan penerus ke- _shogun_ -an ke-14, tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh selimut itu berjalan kearah jendela dan segera membuka tirainya perlahan. Membiarkan cahaya pagi yang mulanya nampak malu memasuki kamar itu masuk dan menerangi semuanya.

Kamui yang menatap Soyo, menyaksikan sebuah fenomena yang sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. Bagaimana sebuah senyuman yang terpancar dari gadis * _ehm_ * wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu, bahkan bisa lebih menyilaukan dari cahaya mentari. Aneh, namun entah mengapa senyuman itu menular kepadanya dan membuat semua bebannya terangkat.

.

.

.

 ** _[Flashback yang Menyambung Kepada Scene Awal]_**

"Ne, maukah kamu melindungi Bumi ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu membuat pandangan kosong Kamui beralih kepada Soyo sang wanita pemilik suara, dia mengertakkan giginya, terdengar kesal dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Melindungi? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi ibuku, tidak bisa melindungi anggota Klan-ku, bahkan akulah yang merusak keluargaku jauh sebelum kau mengenalku dan kau menawarkanku untuk melindungi planet terpencil ini?"

Walau kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menusuk, namun nada pengucapannya entah mengapa tidak menunjukkan sebuah amarah, lebih seperti lelah dengan pertanyaan itu.

" _Jaa_ , kalau begitu ku ganti pertanyaanku maukah kau menemaniku untuk membangun, membahagiakan negeri ini dan melindunginya?" sambungnya dengan senyuman serasa tak gentar dengan penolakan Kamui sebelumnya.

Raut wajah Kamui terlihat berubah, nampak bingung, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Soyo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, kakakku _(Tokugawa Shigeshige a.k.a. Sho-chan a.k.a. Sho-Sho-Shogun-ka-yoo!)_ pernah mengatakan bahwa negeri ini tidak butuh pemimpin lagi. Namun kurasa kepemimpinan itu memang harus ada, agar masyarakat tetap terikat pada suatu _Hirarki_. Hanya saja jalan kepemimpinan itulah yang harus diubah."

Kamui mendengarkan penjelasan dari Soyo dengan tatapan penasaran mengubah tatapan ragu yang diperlihatkannya sebelumnya. Kemudian Soyo melanjutkan,

"Matsudaira-san sudah merencanakan ini semua dan akan mengangkatku menjadi Puteri penguasa negeri ini diusiaku yang masih sangat muda ini, walau hanya sebatas pengganti dari _Shogun_ , namun aku juga harus banyak belajar. Kudengar kalau Kamui-san itu sosok pimpinan yang baik, anggotamu mengatakannya padaku, bahkan Kagura juga mengatakannya _(bohong sih)-_

-ne, maukah kau mengajariku bagaimana menjadi pimpinan yang seharusnya. Mengajarkanku agar bisa lebih kuat menanggung beban negara ini. Mungkin bersamamu aku bisa-" kata-katanya langsung dipotong oleh Kamui.

"Aku bahkan mencoba membunuh kakakmu dan menyakitimu, mengapa kau memintaku untuk membantumu."

Soyo tambah tersenyum dengan jawaban itu, "Hah? Kau menyakitiku? Kapan? Aku merasa tidak mengingat apapun, _te-he_ ~" Jawabnya tak berdosa seakan melupakan semua kejadian saat masa percobaan pembunuhan _Shogun_.

Kamui yang mendengar itu langsung mendengus, bingung ingin berkata apalagi, namun baginya tidak buruk juga. Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk menebus semua dosa dimasa lalunya.

" _Yare-yare_ " sahut Kamui menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, menutupi dirinya yang tersenyum seakan dia menemukan sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **[Kembali dalam Kastil Edo, 4 Tahun Setelahnya]**

Cuaca yang cerah terpapar dilangit Edo, panorama kota Edo nampak sangat indah terlihat dari balkon Istana yang berada dikamar sang tuan puteri. Semua aktifitas masyarakat berjalan tanpa ada kendala yang berarti. Semua saling menegur sapa sesamanya. Sang tuan puteri yang baru saja terbangun dari tempat tidurnya menatap pemandangan itu dengan senyum bahagia.

"Ne, Kamui. Kau tahu? Dulu aku tidak pernah keluar dari tempat ini dan hanya bisa memandang Edo dari sini. Sampai aku kabur dan bertemu dengan Kagura. Dia mengajarkan semua perihal kehidupan yang pernah dia rasakan, dia bebas, tidak seperti aku, seorang burung yang terkurung dalam sangkarnya."

" _Heeh_ " Kamui menyimak kisah itu dengan seksama tetap tanpa menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan tanpa sehelai kain ditubuhnya itu.

"Saat itu, aku belajar banyak kalau diluar Istana ini juga banyak kebahagiaan yang bisa kita dapat bahkan dari hal kecil. Kagura sangat baik padaku, dan aku berpikir itu pasti karena dia memiliki keluarga yang baik juga. Aku terus meyakini akan hal itu sampai tak terasa aku sekarang bahkan bisa jatuh cinta pada kakaknya. Ehehe…"

Mendengar Soyo yang sangat sayang dengan Kagura, Kamui mulai teringat kembali dengan adiknya itu. Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah menyelubunginya dan membuatnya menatap kosong _tatami_ dikamar itu.

"Saat aku melihat tatapanmu sesaat setelah perang, disore hari yang kelam itu. Aku melihat tatapan kosongmu, dan aku merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dibaliknya. Aku teringat Kagura, mungkin jika aku Kagura, aku juga tidak ingin melihat kakakku sedih seperti itu. Jadi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan membuatmu tersenyum dan membuatmu dan Kagura bahagia seeeelamanya!"

Masih dalam tatapan kosongnya, mata Kamui terasa basah, dan menjatuhkan air mata tepat kepipinya. Sebuah kejadian yang hanya pernah terjadi dua kali dalam hidup seorang Kamui. Saat dia kehilangan ibunya dan saat ini. Soyo yang melihat itu langsung melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bersorak ceria mendekati Kamui.

 _"Are??? Are-re???_ Kamui, apa kau menangis???" godanya seraya mengangkat wajah Kamui dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu mengambil HP kamera yang ada didekat bantal mereka. "Aku mau foto boleh? Hahahaha, nanti kutunjukkan kepada Kagura aaah~"

Bukannya terusik, Kamui malah menepis tangan Soyo yang memegang kamera dan memeluknya erat.

"Hentikan, _sayang_ … Aku tak ingin si lemah itu melihat wajahku yang seperti ini, cukup kau saja, ok? Masih dalam memeluk sang pujaan hati.

Soyo terkejut, tiga tahun mereka bersama, satu tahun mereka tidur bersama namun baru kali ini Kamui memanggilnya sayang, baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup walaupun selama ini dia dan Kamui sama-sama tidak memperjelas tentang apa atau bahkan bagaimana hubungan mereka ini.

Mereka bukan pasangan, bukan kekasih atau bahkan suami istri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu sejauh apa hubungan mereka. Walau Abuto sang wakil tahu, jika Kaptennya menghilang itu artinya dia ada bersama Soyo, tapi tidak ada yang mampu menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan mereka, bahkan diri mereka sendiri. Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Masih terbungkus dalam pelukan tanpa sehelai benang, sang wanita mengusap air mata dipipi sang pria. Tanpa sadar kedua bibir sudah saling mendekat untuk melengkapi momen itu hingga…

 _Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dimana dua insan yang sedang ingin memadu cinta mereka itu berbunyi, suara wanita pesuruh istana menggema setelahnya.

" _Hime-sama_ , Wakil Komandan Angkatan Militer, Abuto-sama ingin menemui Anda, beliau sedang menunggu di aula penjamuan istana… Maaf atas kelancangan saya Hime-sama, permisi" langkah sang pesuruh pun terdengar mulai menjauh.

Bahkan sang pesuruh tidak tahu jika Kamui berada didalam kamar bersama sang tuan puteri, Kamui dan Soyo menjauhkan masing-masing wajah mereka kemudian saling menatap dan tertawa pelan.

"Dasar Abuto, tidak bisakah dia meneleponku saja…" Kamui terlihat kesal dengan senyuman khasnya.

" _Ma, ma_ … Bagaimana kalau kita mandi dulu… Bisa gawat kan kalau Abuto-san ngomel lagi, ehehe…"

"Ide bagus, mari kuantar kau kesurga penuh busa _Dai-hime_ …" sahut Kamui seraya menggendong sang tuan puteri menuju kamar mandi. "Ne, hime, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita kencan di _Kabuki-cho_? Aku yang akan mengawalmu, jadi tak perlu orang lain, hanya kita."

 _"Hontou desu-ka? Yatta!"_ Soyo yang kegirangan langsung melemparkan ciuman penuh hasrat menuju pipi Kamui. Akhirnya setelah empat tahun bersama, mereka akan pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah perkembangan dan perasaan bahagia yang sangat berharga untuk ditunggu selama itu.

Pertama kalinya dia merasakan sensasi kencan, bukan sebagai seorang puteri. Hanya gadis biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 **-LESSON I END-**

To be Continue

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Hey! I'm back with my brand new story! Mana nih suaranya para shipper KamuSoyo???

Hehehe, Cerita ini masih bersangkutan dengan FF pertama saya " **A Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance Even Time**." Maaf kalau masih garing di pendahuluan ini. Okikagu juga belum muncul nih. Jadi sabar yah.

Untuk FF saya yang pertama sudah saya rilis dalam bahasa Inggris, FF kedua masih dalam proses pembuatan skrip. Eh, malah ini yang muncul lagi. Hahaha.

So, mind to review this story. You know, review anda sangat memacu saya. Salah satunya fanfic ini. Hehehe, kabar baik (mungkin), saya juga mengerjakan skrip untuk Special chapter dari " **A Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance Even Time**.", So stay tuned yah di fandom Gintama!

Thank You

 _~Justaway-Madao_


	2. Salesmans Have a Way of Target

**_LESSON II: EVERY SALESMAN HAVE THEIR OWN WAY TO REACH THE SALES TARGET_**.

 ** _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece_**

.

.

.

 **[Sebuah Ruang Rapat, Kastil Edo]**

"Laporan dari tim pengintai luar Orbit mengatakan sekitar 5 armada besar Amanto tak berlisensi sedang menuju ke Bumi. _Negosiator_ terbunuh dalam mediasi, kita akan melakukan penyergapan sesegera mungkin."

Abuto sang Wakil Komandan Militer Edo menjelaskan situasi pada semua perwira angkatan perang kerajaan, mantan wakil kapten Bajak Laut _Harusame_ itu mengemban tugas negara yang sudah dijalaninya sekitar 3-4 tahun di Bumi. Semua yang berada diruangan memperhatikan dengan seksama tak terkecuali sang Komandan, Kamui.

"Berdasarkan rapat internal sebelumnya, Komandan memberikan perintah untuk Divisi 3, 4, 6 dan 7 untuk segera bersiaga dan bersiap dalam penyergapan, Komandan akan langsung memimpin dibaris depan. Unit 1 dan 2 bersiaga di Bumi jika musuh bisa mencapai Bumi entah bagaimana caranya. Waktu keberangkatan 2 hari dari sekarang, siapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. Jika tidak ada pertanyaan, rapat selesai dan silahkan membubarkan diri kalian."

Semua perwira mengangguk dan rapat diakhiri, saat semua mulai meninggalkan ruangan dan menyisakan hanya Komandan dan Wakilnya, Abuto menatap sang mantan Kapten dengan tatapan menyedihkan, seakan bukan melihat sosok yang dikaguminya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" _Dan_ - _cho_ , kau yakin akan turun tangan langsung hah?"

" _Kyoku_ - _cho_ Abuto, aku bukan Kapten lagi sekarang…"

" _Hai_ - _haik_ , maaf… Tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau _Hime_ seda-"

"Setidaknya itu hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang, dan ingat aku bukan seorang pengecut, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melangkah kedepan. _Jaa, mata ne_ …" jawab Kamui seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan bergerak keluar ruangan.

Abuto yang mendengar itu mendengus, ternyata sikap keras kepalanya tetap tidak berubah walaupun dia tahu kalau Sang Komandan itu sedang kasmaran pada seorang wanita. Sang wakil setia itu hanya bergumam pelan, "Hah~ untuk orang bodoh yang hanya tahu pertempuran, mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau sedang jatuh cinta…"

Udara musim gugur entah mengapa semakin merasuk dalam kulitnya, saat menatap keluar dia baru menyadari kalau matahari sudah bersiap mengakhiri hari diufuk langit sebelah Barat. Pekerjaannya sangat membuatnya terkadang melupakan waktu, disisi lain dia yang sudah terbiasa berkelana diluar angkasa diselimuti langit yang hitam tanpa ada siang dan malam membuatnya merasa waktu di Bumi sangat cepat sekali berlalu.

Terkurung dalam ruangan tertutup yang hanya diterangi lampu yang dapat dibilang redup dan layar-layar monitor besar yang selalu menyala 24 jam merupakan aktifitas rutin yang harus dijalaninya jika dia berada di Bumi. Terkadang dia bosan, dia merindukan medan perang, namun jika dia mengingat hal tentang itu, malah akan berbalik menyayat hatinya perlahan. Perasaan ini seperti pedang bermata dua untuknya.

Hanya memikirkan itu tidak akan membuatnya berkembang dan dia sadar akan hal itu, dia terus mengingat kata-kata yang membuatnya berada di kastil besar itu saat ini, untuk mengembalikan motivasinya.

 _"Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu membangun semuanya kembali, kita hanya perlu menambahkan sendiri kebahagiaan didalamnya, dan tentunya kita akan melindungi itu semua, benar?"_

Ya, kata-kata yang diucapkan wanita yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Membuatnya tidak takut akan masa lalunya, membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk semua yang dia lakukan sebagai penebusan dosa yang telah dia perbuat. Seorang wanita bernama Tokugawa Soyo yang telah menemaninya selama 4 tahun belakangan.

Sembari mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan yang telah dia lalui bersama wanitanya, tak terasa kakinya terus melangkah dan telah sampai ke sebuah ruangan, tempat dia melepas lelah. Tempat yang bisa dikatakan "rumah" untuknya itu terletak dilantai paling puncak dari satu-satunya kastil termegah yang ada di _Edo_.

" _Tadaima_ …" sapanya sembari membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Ah, _Anata, okaeri… Demo… Osoi-naa_ ~!" terlihat seorang wanita menyambutnya dengan raut kesal plus menggembungkan pipinya manja. Tanpa berbalik, Soyo hanya menatapnya lewat cermin dimana dia merapikan rambutnya.

"Wah, kamu sudah siap yah? _Gomen_ , _gomen_... aku tadi keluar sebentar dan~ _Ta-da…_ Aku membawakan ini untukmu sayang…" Kamui menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan dengan senyum polos yang sudah ahli untuk melelehkan wanita, bahkan sang Tuan Puteri pun tak bisa kebal dari pancarannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, raut-ngambek-manja tadi langsung berubah menjadi raut ceria layaknya seorang anak yang baru dibelikan ayahnya mainan sepulang kerja. Soyo segera berlari kearah Kamui, mengabaikan tatanan rambutnya yang baru saja dia sisir dan kembali jatuh tergerai kebelakang pinggangnya. Diambilnya bingkisan tersebut, dan dibukanya, raut ceria ter- _upgrade_ menjadi raut takjub.

"Whoaaaaa, i-ini kan…"

"Yup, itu _cheong-sam_ dan hiasan rambut. Lebih baik kau mengenakan itu Soyo, sangat berbahaya jika orang tahu kau keluar istana, dan juga kepanglah rambutmu seperti rambutku dulu, yah?" tambahnya dengan senyum mematikan khasnya itu.

 _Cheong-sam_ yang diberikan Kamui tidak terlalu mencolok, hanya berwarna putih polos dengan sedikit ukiran merah keemasan dibagian bawahnya. Hiasan rambutnya bukan cepolan seperti yang dipakai Kagura, hanya _hair-pin_ emas berbentuk bunga _Lavender_. Tentang kata " _seperti rambutku yang_ _dulu_ ", Kamui memotong rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek semenjak memimpin angkatan militer Istana 3 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah memberikan bingkisan itu, Kamui segera melepas pakaiannya dan bergegas mandi. Soyo langsung memakai aksesoris pemberian lelaki tercintanya itu, begitu selesai dia hanya terdiam dan terpana didepan cermin oleh sosok bayangan dirinya sendiri. Kamui yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun ikut tercengang dibelakang Soyo.

"So-soyo… Kau cantik sekali…" Ucapnya, entah mengapa dia merasa walau mirip dengan penampilan ibunya, Kouka, tapi Soyo jauh lebih cantik dimatanya.

" _Desu-yo_ ~! Aku saja kaget melihatnya… _Ne_ , _ne_ … _Arigatou_ Kamui.." sahut Soyo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kamui yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kamui mendekat, tangan kanannya terbang menuju ubun-ubun Soyo.

"Begini, mungkin lebih baik…" Mata _azure_ lelaki itu terlihat fokus saat mengubah poni belah tengah Soyo menjadi poni merata yang menutupi kening sang wanita. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenalimu jika seperti ini, hahaha…"

" _Huft_ , Kamui jahat! Cepat pakai bajumu… Ini sudah hampir jam 6 tau, nanti kita terlambat!" celotehnya lalu kembali membalikkan badan untuk menyelesaikan _make-up_ diwajahnya.

" _Hai-haik,_ kurasa tidak ada yang namanya terlambat jika kencan dimulai sejak berangkat bersama dari rumah sayang…"

Kedua insan yang sedang kasmaran itupun memenuhi ruangan dengan gelak tawa mereka, bersiap untuk sebuah malam yang indah untuk mereka kenang, malam dimana sepasang muda-mudi melepaskan gairah mudanya dalam sebuah kencan yang mereka sudah mereka tunggu sejak lama.

.

.

.

 **[Kabuki-cho]**

 **05.30 P.M.**

Kelahiran seorang anak perempuan di Keluarga Sakata, membuat sang bos yang mendiami kontrakan ber-plang _Yorozuya_ _Gin_ - _chan_ itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di _Yoshiwara_ dibanding kontrakan _home-sweet-home_ -nya di _Kabuki-cho_ tersebut, walau sang anak, Hikari sudah hampir berusia satu tahun, tapi kurangnya pengetahuan Tsukuyo mengharuskannya untuk didampingi Hinowa yang lebih terampil dalam mengurus anak kecil.

Kagura sang anak pungut Gintoki * _plak_ * ditugaskan untuk tetap dirumah dan menerima pekerjaan yang datang ke Yorozuya, Gintoki hanya akan pulang jika menerima telepon tentang pekerjaan dari Kagura, Shinpachi terkadang datang menjenguk tapi karena kesibukan di- _Dojo_ yang semakin ramai dia hanya bisa berkunjung beberapa jam dipagi hari.

Situasi ini tentu akan sangat dimanfaatkan oleh seorang _do-S_ yang saat ini sudah berstatus sebagai pacar dari wanita rakus penghuni tempat itu. Dibanding bolos kerja * _ups_ * melepas lelah ditaman _Kabuki-cho_ seperti saat dia masih jomblo dulu, dia lebih memilih untuk memberikan kekacauan dirumah kontrakan pacarnya itu. Seperti saat ini…

" _Neee~ China musume_ , aku bosan… Hibur aku sekarang!" celetuk Sougo menengadahkan wajah yang ditutup _eye-mask_ merahnya kearah langit-langit.

" _Damare, zeikin-dorobou!_ Kau sudah diijinkan melayani sang Ratu distrik _Kabuki-cho_ ini sejak jam 2 tadi siang, dan kau masih merasa bosan hah? Ah~ aku tau, kau pasti lelah karena tidak bisa menang disetiap ronde yang kau mainkan melawanku, _Kuso-gaki!"_ jawab wanita yang sekarang rambut _vermillion_ -nya panjang dan hanya bercepol satu itu, berbaring dipundak Sadaharu dengan malas menatap televisi sambil menghisap _sukonbu_ -nya

 _((Maaf, scene selanjutnya jangan terlalu dihayati yak, definisi bisa berbeda… :D))_

"Hah? Tidak bisa menang? Kalau tidak salah siapa yang lebih banyak menjerit hah?"

"Itu kau _Kuso-gaki_ , aku tidak menjerit, saat itu banyak nyamuk menggigitku!"

"Berarti kau itu seorang _do-M, Buta-onna!_ Wanita mana yang digigit nyamuk teriaknya minta lagi."

"Hah??!! Kau pikir dengan o*ong-mu itu kau bisa membuat seorang _Ratu Kabuki-cho_ takluk padamu? Jangan mimpi, mengalahkanku saja kau tidak akan bisa, cuih!"

"Sudahlah akui saja kau kalah, china…" balasnya tambah tidak semangat dengan obrolan itu.

"Tidak, aku menang!"

"Kau kalah…"

"Menang!"

"Kalah, kau wanita sampah…"

"Menang, kau lelaki bajingan…"

"Kalah"

" _Urusai_! Aku menang, _konoyaro_! Titik!!!"

Setelah kata-kata puncak emosi dari Kagura terlontar membumbung tinggi hingga langit-langit rumah, terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Walau sepasang kekasih _absurd_ ini nampak tidak selaras, namun terkadang ada beberapa hal yang membuat mereka nampak serasi, seperti raungan perut kosong mereka.

 _Grruuukk… Gruuukkkkkk…_

Sougo membuka _eye-mask_ yang menutupi matanya dan melempar pandangan plus senyuman licik nan sadisnya kearah Kagura.

"Heeeeh, sepertinya ada yang kelaparan…" cetusnya tanpa menghiraukan perutnya yang juga berbunyi.

 _"U-u-urusai! Ba-ba-baka-chihuahua!"_ sahut Kagura sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah kedalam bulu lebat Sadaharu, jika ini masih empat tahun yang lalu dia tidak akan peduli, tapi sekarang dia sudah lebih dewasa dan entah mengapa perut berbunyi didepan pacar itu rasa memalukannya jauh berkali-kali lipat.

" _Ne_ … Kenapa kau tidak memasak saja _china_ … Aku akan menunggu, toh aku ingin menyicipi apakah masakan itu layak untuk seorang calon istriku dimasa depan?" masih dengan nada mengejek andalannya.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau bicarakan _Sadist_! A-a-aku tidak pernah mau membiarkan masakanku dimakan oleh makhluk sadis sepertimu! Aku tidak rela!" masih memalingkan wajahnya dari si lelaki yang memiliki rambut warna pasir itu. Menghindari kalau wajahnya yang memerah itu bakal menjadi senjata yang memakan tuannya. Namun dalam hati sang wanita yang sangat terlihat malu dan malu-maluin itu berucap, _"Aku kan tidak tahu kau suka makanan apa, kau tidak pernah cerita, aku juga tidak tahu apa masakanku enak dilidahmu, baka.."_

"Ho… Yaudah sih… Aku punya ide, kalau kau mau mengakui kekalahanmu hari ini maka aku akan membawamu makan sepuasnya ditempat yang kau inginkan, bagaimana?"

Bukan Kagura jika tidak bereaksi saat mendengar hal berbau makanan tepat di telinganya. Apalagi itu adalah sebuah ajakan gratis, ulang… **GRATIS** dan **sepuasnya**! Tapi mengakui kekalahan juga bukan tipe-nya, akhirnya dia berdiri tegak dari gumpalan putih besar yang sedang terlelap didepan TV itu.

Dengan badan yang terlihat kaku, kedua tangan mengepal rapat menempel dikedua sisi badannya, wajahnya yang hampir semerah tomat, matanya yang berair dan mulutnya yang terkunci rapat seakan tak kuat menahan malunya dia mulai berbicara.

 _"J-Jaa_ … Kubiarkan kau menang hari ini _Konoyaro_ … La-lagipula aku sengaja menjerit dan meminta lagi seperti itu agar bisa membuatmu merasa kalau kau sudah menang, ingat itu hanya _euphoria_ sementara untukmu sebelum kau merasakan kekalahanmu nanti, jangan salah paham ya… Bukan berarti aku tertarik dengan ajakan makan malammu itu loh ya, _Kuso-Gaki!"_

Mendengar pernyataan _tsundere_ dari sang pacar, Sougo merogoh sesuatu dari saku _Hakama_ -nya (dia lagi libur kerja) dan berjalan kearah Kagura, kemudian…

 _Clakk… Clakk_ …

"Eh?" _(Kagura)_

Sepasang borgol melingkar dikedua pergelangan tangan Kagura kemudian Sougo mengalungkan kedua lengannya dipinggul Kagura dari arah belakang. Kagura yang terkejut tidak bisa melawan, lebih tepatnya sih tidak ingin melawan. Sougo menyingkap rambut Kagura yang menutupi telinga kanannya dengan menggunakan giginya kemudian berbisik.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, berarti aku yang menang, dan kau harus mengikuti apa yang kusuruh Kagura"

Kagura bergidik antara geli dan merinding saat Sougo mengakhiri bisikan itu dengan meniupkan udara tipis dipermukaan lehernya yang ter-ekspos. Kemudian diangkatnya sang wanita yang menggeliat dalam pelukannya itu menuju kamar mandi.

" _H-hanasee_ , jika tidak aku akan berteriak!" ronta Kagura.

"Hee~ Kau akan berteriak? Setelah berkali-kali merasakan ledakan dari _Neo-Amstrong-Cyclone-Jet-Amstrong_ -ku apa orang akan percaya kalau aku adalah orang asing yang masuk untuk memperk*samu hah?"

Kagura hanya terdiam malu, matanya tertuju ketempat lain selain wajah Sougo.

"Tenang saja _china_ , kujamin kau akan menikmatinya. Aku hanya tidak ingin makan malam dengan wanita dekil berbau amis seperti ikan mati lima hari." Ucap Sougo dengan nada datar mencoba menenangkan Kagura.

"Hn, _Baka_ …" angguk lawan bicaranya dengan pelan, saat itu dia merasa kalau sudah benar-benar kalah.

Lampu dan lentera didalam distrik _Kabuki_ - _cho_ mulai menyala, sebuah distrik yang disebut sebagai Surga Kehidupan Malam. Kesampingkan carut marut dan kelamnya dunia itu, diantara lumpur yang sangat pekat terkadang didalamnya tersembunyi mutiara yang sangat berkilau. Sama halnya dengan kehidupan di Kabuki-cho, setiap hari setiap malam silih berganti orang yang datang, namun didalamnya juga terdapat beberapa kisah-kisah cinta yang sangat unik untuk diceritakan.

 **-LESSON II END-**

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

 _Hora… Hora… Hora… Horaaaa!_

Lesson II is up my friends… Yaaah cukup lelah saya menulis ini, habis kerja sampe jam 2 malam, nyambung bikin skrip chapter ini, jam 4 nonton bola, jam 6 ngetik nih chapter dan baru selesai jam 10 pagi.

 ** _I wanna sleep right now!_**

Haha, abaikan saja curhatan saya diatas. Rata-rata FF saya ditulis emang tengah malam, jadi ya maaf kalo hasilnya tidak memuaskan atau bahkan ada yg OOC, jadi plot-hole mungkin dll.

Nih chapter 50:50 plot untuk KamuSoyo vs OkiKagu, maaf kalo jadi ngebosenin karena harusnya ini hanya setengah dari skrip saya buat semalam, harusnya hanya pendahuluan. Saya juga kaget, kok pas dikembangin jadi paragraf banyak amat yak… Hedeh.

Untuk teman-teman yang sudah review saya ucapkan sangat terimakasih. Maaf tidak sempat membalas, atau bahkan menyebutkan nama anda satu-persatu di curhatan author ini, sedikit menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para reviewer:

1\. Apakah ada double date antara KamuSoyo vs Okikagu? **Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah ahaha**.

2\. Apakah akan ada spin-off tentang Gintsu? **Ada, hanya saja masih fokus pada FF ini dan FF satunya ttg donat dikasih mayonaise, jadi mohon sabar yah.**

3\. Kok Okikagu sering muncul tapi perjalanan mereka ga dibahas? **Karena mereka center dari seri ini, saya akan membuat kisah mereka paling terakhir sebagai penutup dari seri ini. _Harap lebih bersabar_**.

4\. Apakah ada Spin-off ttg Zura (-janai Katsura-da) atau Sakamoto atau bla bla bla-? **Urusai! Gue mau tidur dulu hari ini! Barangkali ada scene nyangkut dimimpi gue… Hahahaha**

Sori yang terakhir becanda doang. Intinya terimakasih, sekali lagi review anda meringankan jalan otak saya membuat kisah-kisah ini. Terus berikan review, jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran atau kritik lewat kolom review atau PM, saya selalu menerimanya.

 _Mou-ichi-do, hontou-ni Arigato-Gozaimasu-ta_

 _~Justaway-Madao_


	3. Rollercoaster and Life is Identical-Twin

**LESSON III: THE BEST INTERESTING PART OF ROLLERCOASTER AND LIFE IS UP THEN DOWN.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece._**

.

.

.

 **[Jalanan Kabuki-cho]**

 **06** **.30 P.M.**

Sepasang muda mudi yang tengah bergandengan tangan, dibalut busana Cina Tradisional melalui jalan Kabuki-cho yang mulai memadat akan orang-orang yang beraktifitas disekeliling mereka. Warna langit yang mulai memudar segera disambut oleh terangnya lampu-lampu disetiap sudut distrik tersebut. Sang pria mengenakan _Chang-san_ hitam panjang, memakai kacamata hitam dan bertopi _top-hat_ untuk mengurangi kecurigaan orang-orang pada rambut _Vermillion_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Sang wanita mengenakan _Cheong-sam_ berwarna putih polos dengan sedikit ukiran merah keemasan dibagian bawahnya. Rambut hitamnya dikepang dan diuntaikan didepan bahu kanannya, poni hampir menutupi alis dan bulu mata lentiknya, _hair_ - _pin_ emas berbentuk bunga _Lavender_ nampak menghias pangkal dari kepang dibelakang kepalanya. Penampilan yang sangat menawan ditambah wajah nan cantik jelita dengan aura bangsawan yang terpancar dari dirinya, mengingatkan sang pria akan seorang sosok bernama Kouka.

Dari sudut pandang manapun orang-orang akan melihat pasangan itu sebagai pasangan Yato biasa, mungkin sebagian akan beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan pedagang yang sedang berkunjung untuk berbisnis di Edo dari planet luar. Walau semua mata tertuju pada pasangan itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah dua orang yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di Edo saat itu, sang Komandan Militer Edo, Kamui dan Tuan Puteri Pewaris Shogun ke-14, Tokugawa Soyo.

" _Ne_ , kita mau kemana sayang?" Kamui melempar pertanyaan kepada sang wanita yang sedang menggandengnya.

"Hmm… Aku tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya dengan Kagura-chan tapi aku belum sempat menemuinya. Jadi aku tidak tahu." Soyo menjawab dengan kaku.

Hasil dari tanya-jawab itu membuat sepasang kekasih yang baru " _jadian_ " ini langsung terdiam hingga rintik-rintik air hujan perlahan turun untuk menyapa mereka. Kamui melepas lengannya dari genggaman Soyo lalu dengan cepat menarik Soyo untuk berlari mencari tempat berteduh terdekat. Saat sampai didepan sebuah bangunan, sang wanita yang tidak terbiasa melakukan aktifitas fisik berat itu terengah-engah dengan seluruh tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Yah~ pakaian yang kau berikan jadi basah Ka-… sayang…"

Hampir saja Soyo keceplosan menyebutkan nama Kamui didepan orang banyak, dia sadar kalau orang-orang tahu itu Kamui, maka kencan mereka akan kacau. Tempat mereka berteduh saat ini juga sangat ramai karena hujan memaksa orang-orang yang berada disekitar sana ikut berteduh. Mendengar pasangannya bersedih karena hujan dadakan itu, sang lelaki menarik pelan lengan _cheong_ - _sam_ Soyo, mengalihkan pandangan Soyo dari wajah Kamui kearah yang ditunjuk jarinya.

"Hey, mau kesana? Sambil menunggu hujan reda dan mengeringkan baju kita?" Ajak Kamui menunjuk sebuah bangunan diseberang mereka berteduh dengan plang _'Kitty Hotel_ ', sebuah Love Hotel elit dengan pelayanan yang cukup memuaskan dan sangat terkenal di Edo.

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, _toh_ tak mengapa kalau Soyo ikut bersamanya akhirnya mereka berdua berlari menerobos hujan dan masuk ke hotel tersebut.

"Selamat malam tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap seorang resepsionis kepada Kamui.

"Kami ingin menyewa kamar untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Apakah disini juga menyediakan layanan _laundry_?"

"Baik tuan, layanan _laundry_ tersedia untuk kamar _Golden-class_ keatas. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, saya pesan satu kamar _Golden-class_ untuk 2-3 jam kedepan."

"Baik tuan, mohon maaf atas nama siapa, tuan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kamui tersentak sesaat… Lalu segera tertawa kecil kearah sang resepsionis, " _Zhie_ … Nama saya _Zhie_ _Wei_ tapi kartu pengenal saya tertinggal di terminal saat saya baru tiba di Edo, apakah tidak apa-apa? Kami kehujanan saat ingin kembali ke terminal, jadi saya hanya membawa uang tunai dibaju saya."

Resepsionis yang juga seorang amanto wanita mulai menaruh curiga pada pasangan itu, saat dia menatap Kamui dengan ekspresi memelas, lalu kearah wanita disampingnya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam karena kedinginan dan bersin akhirnya dia mengijinkan hal itu, tentunya dengan sedikit bantuan uang tip yang diberikan Kamui.

Kamui ceroboh, dia harusnya menyiapkan tanda pengenal palsu sejak di istana. Padahal dia tau mereka akan berkencan dengan penyamaran. Hampir saja dia tidak bisa menginap ditempat yang hangat saat hujan mengguyur Kabuki-cho saat itu. Terlebih saat Soyo menggigil kedinginan karena tidak membawa payung juga merupakan idenya. _Cih_ , benar-benar awal yang buruk saat kencan pikirnya. Untung dia membawa uang lebih didompet.

Sesampai dalam kamar, tanpa menghiraukan dirinya. Kamui segera membuka semua pakaian dan mengelap badan Soyo yang basah lalu menyelimuti dan menyetel penghangat ruangan. Tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kedua insan itu.

"Soyo, tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengeringkan baju dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi." Tegurnya dengan tersenyum manis kearah Soyo.

Soyo yang kedinginan hanya menatap lekat sosok lelaki yang bolak-balik untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang disebutnya tadi, saat hendak mengambil baju Soyo yang tergeletak dilantai, Kamui juga melepaskan bajunya untuk dikeringkan bersama.

Nampak sebuah bekas luka panjang membentang diagonal dipunggungnya, walaupun Yato memiliki kekuatan untuk memulihkan diri, tapi beberapa luka yang terlalu dalam juga tetap akan meninggalkan bekas. Soyo memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya.

"Ka-kamui… Bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar? A-aku ingin bersamamu disini…"

Kamui yang mendengar itu langsung duduk ditepi ranjang dekat Soyo, "Ada apa, _Hime_?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku masih _Hime_? Humph!"

" _Ara_ , jadi kau ingin kupanggil ' _sayang_ ' selamanya? Baiklah, akan kulakukan sebagai rasa terima kasihku untukmu sayang."

Soyo yang tertunduk merengut langsung kembali melempar pertanyaan.

"Terima Kasih? Justru aku yang berterima kasih padamu sayang…" Balas Soyo keluar dari balutan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Kamui yang masih dingin karena hujan tadi dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Soyo, maafkan aku… Aku hanya lelaki kaku yang bahkan tidak tahu cara berkencan dan membahagiakan wanita, apakah hubungan seperti ini terlalu ce-"

Telunjuk yang lebih lembut, segera mengunci bibir Kamui yang sedang berbicara lalu dekapan hangat membungkus dirinya dari belakang. Tangan yang lebih halus dari tangannya itu mulai berjalan menyusuri dada Kamui, mengitari beberapa bekas luka yang berada ditubuh kakak Kagura itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama ingin berjalan bersamamu, bukan sebagai tuan dan pengawal. Hanya sebatas seorang pria dan wanita yang menikmati malam mereka…"

Kamui mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sang tuan puteri dengan seksama dan menutup matanya.

"… Entah sejak kapan aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin kau segera pulang dari misi luar angkasa, ingin kau menghabiskan harimu lebih banyak untukku, aku khawatir menunggu kepulanganmu, apakah kau baik-baik saja diluar sana…"

Suara Soyo terasa berat, aliran titik air yang hangat jatuh dipundak Kamui. Kamui tetap terdiam, masih mendengarkan, tahu bahwa Soyo ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa selama ini. Telapak tangan kanannya merengkuh telapak tangan Soyo yang berada tepat diatas jantung Kamui.

"… Kau selalu pergi dengan senyuman, terkadang pulang tanpa sadarkan diri. Kau selalu gegabah jika masalah pertempuran kata Abuto. Kau akan pergi kembali dalam beberapa hari lagi, dan kau bilang kalau hubungan ini terlalu cepat? Berapa tahun lagi kau akan menyadarinya? Sampai kapan aku akan menunggumu? Apa kau tahu kenapa aku selalu ingin membuatkanmu rumah, tempat dimana kau bisa kembali? Tentu karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh… dan aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku…"

Pelukan Soyo makin erat dan terasa lebih hangat, Kamui langsung membalikkan badan, menjatuhkan Soyo kembali ketempat tidur dan mengecup bibir merah Soyo dalam suasana yang sangat sentimentil itu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku jika selama ini terus membuatmu menunggu… Aku juga mencintaimu, Soyo. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi." Sahutnya dengan suara seorang _Gentleman_... lalu melanjutkan apa yang harus dilanjutkan. **_(IYKWIM)_**

Hujan terkadang menyisipkan aura yang membuat sesorang ingin merasakan kehangatan, meluapkan beberapa rasa yang terpendam. Namun tak semua rasa yang terpendam itu buruk.

.

.

.

 **[Kabuki-cho]**

 **09.00 P.M.**

Awan hujan yang menaungi langit Kabuki-cho pergi setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Yang tersisa hanya genangan air yang membasahi jalanan kota itu, namun suasana dingin usai hujan itu tak menghalangi gemerlap malam distrik yang memang beraktifitas saat malam hari tersebut. Para promotor Kabaret Klub mulai mempromosikan masing-masing tempat mereka, tempat-tempat hiburan yang terhitung jumlahnya makin memadat saat hujan mereda.

Kamui dan Soyo meninggalkan hotel untuk melanjutkan kencan pertama mereka setelah pakaian mereka kering.

" _Yappari_ , tempat yang enak untuk kencan sambil ' _nyan-nyan_ ' itu dikamarmu sendiri yah sayang, disini kita terbatasi oleh waktu dan harga, hahaha…" goda Kamui pada Soyo yang merapikan pakaiannya saat hendak meninggalkan _Kitty Hotel._

" _Baka_ , kalau begitu kamarku mulai besok juga dikenakan tarif!" Soyo ngambek saat merangkul kembali lengan Kamui dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hehe, bercanda… _Tte_ , kau mau coba _Game_ _Centre_ yang ada disana? Sepertinya asyik…"

Namanya Soyo, seorang wanita yang jarang marah, segera tersenyum bahagia _meng-iya-kan_ ajakan pacar yang baru saja menembaknya secara resmi beberapa jam yang lalu. Walaupun dirinya sudah beranjak 19 tahun, dia jarang sekali ke _Game Centre_ apalagi kalau sama lelaki malah belum pernah.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di _Game Centre_ dengan riang, tertawa, bercanda, saling menggoda terlepas dari tatapan orang-orang pada pasangan yang sangat mencolok ini.

Beberapa permainan mereka mainkan bersama, entah itu yang berpasangan atau yang berlawanan Kamui selalu kalah dari Soyo. Maklum, walaupun jarang tapi sesekali Soyo kesana bersama Kagura untuk melepas kebosanan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kamui yang sok mengajak namun baru pertama kali kesana.

Saat Kamui merasa kesal karena kalah terus dari Soyo, dan ingin menyudahi petualangan mereka dalam _Game Centre_ , Soyo langsung menarik lengan _Chang-san_ Kamui dan berlari dengan ceria menuju sebuah bilik yang ada tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Sayang, kita mau kemana lagi? Apa kau tak puas menang terus dariku?" Sapa Kamui lembut.

" _Heeh_ ~ kita gak main lagi kok, kita belum pernah foto berdua kan? Ayo kita ke _photobox_! Kau pasti akan terkejut… Ehehehe…"

Kamui hanya mendengus mengikuti pacarnya itu. Setelah mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Soyo, karena dia sendiri tidak pernah berfoto disana, dia malah takjub dengan bilik _photobox_ itu saat Soyo mulai menghias hasil yang ada dilayar, lalu setelah hasilnya keluar. **_((a/n: Makanya jangan mikir perang mulu, yang kayak gini malah jadi gaptek lu mui. Haha))_**

Kencan berlanjut dan waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir pukul 10 malam, tepat saat keluar dari Game Centre, perut Kamui mulai berbunyi. Maklum lah dia itu Yato yang porsi makannya banyak, lagipula beberapa jam yang lalu dia sangat " _bekerja_ " keras untuk Soyo saat berada di _Kitty Hotel._ Mendengar lelakinya kelaparan, Soyo menyarankan suatu tempat. Tempat yang dulu sering dikunjungi mendiang Kakak-nya bersama Matsudaira. _Snack Smile._

Karena hanya mengetahui namanya, merekapun berkeliling sambil menikmati jajanan yang tersedia dipinggir-pinggir jalan Kabuki-cho. Menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit hingga akhirnya mereka dapat menemukan _Snack Smile_. Soyo yang terkejut karena mengira Snack Smile itu adalah restoran namun ternyata adalah Klub Kabaret langsung tertawa. Setelah bertanya apakah disana ada menu makan malam, akhirnya pasangan itu masuk kedalam.

Pasangan itu disambut oleh beberapa _Kabajo_ , dan bertanya tentang reservasi tempat. Para _Kabajo_ itu merasa wajah pasangan ini sangat familiar dan curiga. Merekapun bertanya, "Tuan, reservasi tempatnya atas nama siapa?"

Karena pemesanan ditempat seperti itu tidak seperti hotel yang memerlukan kartu identitas, Kamui tidak akan ceroboh untuk kedua kalinya, yang dia perlukan hanyalah akting yang meyakinkan. Kamui dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan para gadis kabaret didepannya.

"Ah~ Kami ingin memesan meja untuk dua orang saja atas nama _Wei_. Saya _Zhie Wei_ dan ini istri saya _Liu Wei_." Jawabnya tanpa ragu sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya.

Soyo yang mendengar kebohongan manis Kamui langsung tersipu malu, menundukkan wajah dan memainkan kepang rambut yang menggantung didepan pundak kanannya.

Lagi, para Kabajo yang menaruh curiga terus memperhatikan wajah familiar Soyo. Soyo dan kamui sangat familiar di Edo karena keduanya adalah _public figure,_ Soyo selain Pewaris tahta kerajaan, dia juga beberapa kali menjadi model kecantikan Edo sedangkan Kamui dengan paras tampannya tidak mungkin tidak dikenal wanita diseluruh penjuru Edo.

Setelah terpaksa percaya, akhirnya mereka dipersilahkan untuk duduk disatu meja yang agak terpencil sesuai permintaan Kamui. Soyo terkagum-kagum dengan tempat yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kakaknya sering berkunjung kesini sampai seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri untuk memberi menu dan menawarkan beberapa _hostess_ cantik untuk menemani malam mereka. Soyo langsung melempar tatapan mematikan kearah Kamui, akhirnya dia sadar mengapa Shogun ketagihan untuk ketempat itu.

"Ah, Apakah kami bisa hanya memesan makanan saja. Lagipula kami hanya pasangan pedagang kecil yang sedang mampir disini untuk makan dan minum saat baru tiba di Edo, tentu tidak sopan jika saya menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan wanita lain dibanding istri saya sendiri, benarkan sayang?" Kamui menjawab dengan senyuman pada pelayan lalu meminta penguatan pada Soyo.

"U-uh…" Soyo makin tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata romantis dari Kamui, semakin tenggelam dalam benaknya yang bergumam… _"Ya-yabai, dia juga bisa gombal ternyata…"_

Pelayan yang mendengar itu juga terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Kamui dan meminta maaf atas kelancangannya pada kedua orang pasangan " _suami-istri_ " itu. Tak lama berselang, mejapun terpenuhi oleh hidangan yang siap untuk mereka nikmati. Ditemani kisah-kisah yang diceritakan oleh Soyo tambah menghangatkan dinner mereka malam itu, terkadang canda tawa mereka terdengar dalam keramaian klub itu. Sebuah kencan ideal bagi tiap pasangan yang baru saja jatuh cinta kembali.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan dan minuman mereka, pasangan _"suami-istri"_ itu pun sepakat untuk langsung pulang, sesaat Kamui hendak menuju kasir, Soyo berkata ingin ke toilet karena merasa perutnya tidak enak. Kamui hanya _meng-iya-kan_ , tanpa menaruh curiga dia hanya berpikir mungkin Soyo hanya memasuki siklus bulanannya. Sebelum mereka berpisah Kamui berkata akan menunggunya dipintu depan.

Ditoilet, Soyo mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dan mencuci tangannya di westafel. Terdengar suara bilasan diiringi salah satu pintu toilet yang terbuka membiarkan penghuninya keluar dengan sumpah serapah.

"Apa-apan dia itu, aku kan sudah dewasa. Setidaknya aku juga ingin minum _Dom-Peri_ , aku tidak mau kecanduan _Koronamin-C_ sepanjang hidupku, _ano Kuso-Gaki_! Tch…!"

Suara yang tidak asing bagi Soyo itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berhasil membuatnya terkejut melupakan perutnya yang sakit.

"Ka-Kagura-chan? Kau kah itu?" Ucapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

" _Are_ \- So-Soyo-chan??? Apakah itu juga kamu?" Jawabnya tak kalah terkejut dengan penampilan Soyo.

Mereka segera berpelukan setelah mengetahui kalau lawannya itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Keduanya sempat tidak mengenali satu-sama lain, karena Soyo mengenakan _Cheong-sam_ pemberian Kamui sedangkan Kagura mengunakan _Kimono_ Tradisional Edo dan rambutnya digerai panjang tanpa cepolan khasnya.

"Soyo-chan, kau cantik sekali memakai itu… Dimana kau membelinya, _eh_ dan kenapa kau ditempat ini, - _aru_." Tanya Kagura penasaran.

"Ah, aku sedang kencan dengan Kakakmu Kagura-chan, dan ini dia yang belikan untukku sebagai hadiah" sahut Soyo dengan senyuman manisnya tanpa menghiraukan wajahnya yang makin memucat. "Kagura-chan sendiri sama siapa? Kau juga cantik mengenakan itu lho…"

"Ah, ini… Aku hanya kalah taruhan sama Si _Sadist_ , dan dia memaksaku untuk mengikuti maunya, _eeeeeh_ kau bilang kau kencan bersama Kamui? _U-u-usooo_ …"

" _Hontou-dayo_ … Kami sudah berpa-" belum selesai kalimat kebahagiaan dari Soyo, tiba-tiba pandangannya memudar dan memaksanya menghentikan gerak mulutnya. Lalu...

 _Braaaaakkk_ …

SO-SOYO-CHAN!!!!

- **LESSON III END-**

 **To be Continue**

 **Author Note:**

Hey minna-san!

Lama tak jumpa, hahaha... Maaf, karya abal-abal saya sempat tertunda hampir 2 minggu, karena laptop saya satu-satunya terinjak saat saya bangkit dari kubur- eh tidur maksudnya.

Di Chapter ini, menceritakan bagaimana KamuSoyo memperjelas hubungan mereka yang gantung, tentang perasaan mereka yg belum terjembatani selama 1 tahun terakhir, yup saat mereka mulai tinggal sekamar.

Saya hanya penasaran bagaimana saat Soyo mengenakan _cheongsam_ sedangkan Kagura memakai _kimono_ , jadi saya masukkan dalam chapter ini.

Untuk nama samaran KamuSoyo (Zhie Wei dan Liu Wei), itu murni ngarang, entah blank kepala gue mikir jam 2 malem. Jadi bagi yang tau kalau artinya jelek atau gimana saya minta maaf. Itu murni ketidaktahuan saya.

Karena mereka ini sangat _Chinese Looked_ , saya membuat alibi mereka sebagai pedagang. Karena Cina salah satu Ras terbesar dalam dunia perdagangan.

Well, sekian bacotan penjelasan dan permohonan maaf saya. Mohon review dan support anda sekali lagi. Tanpa anda karya saya terasa hampa dan kurang.

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu_

 _~Justaway-Madao_

 **PS: Happy Gintsu Week everybody!**


End file.
